


Teenage Daniel AU

by SamKaz



Series: Teenage Dadvid AU [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Child Abuse, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 22:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12263019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamKaz/pseuds/SamKaz
Summary: In the same universe of the teenage dadvid AU, but more about Daniel and how he was raised & how David helps him before he actually becomes a cultist like his dad





	Teenage Daniel AU

“You’re insane, Daniel, your whole fucking family is!” Daniel peeked his head out of his room, why was mommy yelling? “I can’t take this anymore, you’re crazy!” She was yelling at Daddy again..

“Fine, leave then. You’re far too close minded. I’ll raise Daniel the right way myself.” 

“Jesus Christ, goodbye, Daniel have a nice life!” Daniel flinched as the front door slammed. 

“Daddy..? Daniel stepped out of his room and walked halfway down the stairs and peeked his head down to the living room. “Where’s mommy going?”

“No, no more of that. You will call me father, your mother isn’t going to be with us anymore. Good riddance. Now I can raise you right without her meddling. Like how your grandfather raised me and how his father raised him.” Daniel walked down the stairs to stand in front of his father, confused. “Come, sit Daniel, let’s read together.” His father sat down on the couch and pulled out a small pocket-sized book with a strange symbol on it Daniel had seen before a few times. 

“Okay, Daddy!” Daniel smiled and ran over to the couch. 

SLAP

Daniel held his cheek as tears welled in his eyes. “Ow..!” 

“I told you. Your mother isn’t here anymore. You will call me father.” Daniel sniffed and held his cheek, sitting next to his.. father.

_

“What happened at school. You seem unhappy, Daniel.” Daniel stepped into his father’s car and they began the drive home.

“I got a B on my assessment.”

“And how does that make you feel?” Daniel looked down.

“… Disappointed.” His father clicked his tongue three times.

“That’s no good.” His father shook his head and drove the rest of the way home in silence. Daniel bit his lip and stepped out of the car, grabbing his backpack. He winced as it hit his back, he hadn’t had a good day Monday, now Tuesday too. His father unlocked the door and walked upstairs to his room. Daniel took a breath and put his backpack down, unbuttoning his collar and taking his shirt off. He kneeled down and sat on his legs, folding his hands in his lap he waited for his father to come back downstairs. As his father started back down the stairs he straightened his face and sat up straight. 

“Don’t worry, Daniel. You’ll feel better soon.” He closed his eyes as his father raised the wooden paddle, striking his back repeatedly. The cuts from yesterday opened and blood dripped down his back. He focused on not tearing up. It’d only make it worse. He grit his teeth and blinked away the tears forming in his eyes. He slowly hunched forward, holding onto his shoulders, trying to hide his face. He kept his breathing steady and didn’t move or run, no screams of pain or sniffles Four or five minutes passed before his father ceased. “This is for your own good, Daniel. Remember that.” Daniel nodded.

“Yes, Father…” 

“Go on, you know how to start the bath yourself.” Daniel nodded again and pushed himself up, shakily standing and quickly turning to walk upstairs to draw a bath. He wiped his eyes, rummaging through the cabinet under the sink, pulling out a large box of salt, starting to pour it into the water. He knew exactly how much to put in, he’d seen his father do it numerous times. He took everything out of the pockets of his khakis and stepped into the bath. He gritted his teeth and laid back shutting his eyes tight, taking slow shaky breaths. For his own good. This was helping. Helping. He laid in the bath for exactly 4327 seconds. He stepped out and dried off, holding the towel on his back until it stopped bleeding. He walked to his room and changed into dry pants and put his shirt back on. He sat upright on his bed, pulling a small book out of his bedside table and picking out his bookmark, reading from where he last left off, a gentle smile on his face.

_

Daniel laid on his back, staring up at the ceiling. It’d been 49 days since his last negative emotion. Laying on his back felt odd, he thought. He had finished his homework. Maybe he could find something to clean. He stood and walked to the bathroom, organizing the cabinet above the sink. He raised an eyebrow and picked up a small orange pill container. It read “Martha Jone: Pain reliever for migraines. Take as needed.” When was the last time he’d cleaned the bathroom? Mother left nearly 11 years ago. His father definitely didn’t allow doctor visits so they didn’t have any other pills in the house how did these evade his father for so long? He figured he should throw them away but something told him to wait. The bottle was almost full, maybe 30 or so in there. He stared at the bottle and leaned against the wall, twisting the cap open and pouring a few in his hand. Then a few more, the whole bottle. They felt nice in his hands, like holding beads. He closed his eyes and when he opened his eyes again he felt a sharp pain in his stomach and he was on the floor. He clutched his stomach and resisted the urge to throw up. Maybe he had eaten something bad at school. Father warned about the food there, he should only eat at home. Suddenly his collar was pulled up and he choked, being dragged over to the toilet. He coughed and threw up into the bowl, twice. He heard a loud ringing and he covered his ears but it wouldn’t stop. Tears welled in his eyes, it was so loud why wouldn’t it stop? His stomach still hurt, the bathroom floor was cold, his mouth tasted bad, his eyes wouldn’t stop crying no matter how much he screamed he couldn’t hear anything over the ringing. He felt a hard slap to his back and he screamed out, grabbing onto the shower curtain, pulling it down to him. He gripped it tight, screaming and crying after every hit. The ringing lessened after some time and was replaced with his father’s yelling and his own screams. An hour passed before his father started the bath. He gripped tighter to the shower curtain as if trying to anchor himself as his father threw him into the cold, salty water. He watched his own blood flow through the water before falling backward, blacking out.

**Author's Note:**

> I Loooove reading comments and getting feedback comment as many times as you want!!!
> 
> Credit for AU idea for Daniel: Mysterysmiley on tumbr


End file.
